This invention relates to fluid-gauging systems.
There are various techniques by which the quantity of fluid in a tank can be measured involving a fluid-gauging probe located within the tank. The wires used to make electrical connection with the probe provide a path into the tank for electrical energy, such as caused by lightning strikes, electrical interference, or by faults in the drive/sensing circuit. Where the fluid in the tank is flammable, this can increase the risk of explosion within the tank.